Perfect Love
by Neko.Axel
Summary: So... STARISH is playing a game of Truth or Dare... Quartet Night ends up involved with the Truth or Dare game as well.. Things take a nice little turn.. Click to see what happens next! Ai x Ranmaru. Ai-Love Maru-Perfect. Aimaru-Perfect Love. CAUTION: LEMON(S) INSIDE!
1. There's No Real Love in You

**Hey, guys... so the last fanfic I did... err... was terrible.. -snicker  
So I decided to do another one. This one was a RP I did with my friend CC =DD  
I think you guys will like it... Read on!^^**

* * *

Nacchan ran up to the members of Quartet Night, late one evening. "Hey! Come join a game with the rest of STARISH!"  
"We have no time for games, Shinomiya." Camus replied.  
"I think we should play the game! It sounds fun!" the brown-headed male beamed, "What type of game is it?"  
"It's truth or dare! They are having fun!"  
"Fun?" The blue-haired 15 year old asked.  
"Yes! C'mon!" Nacchan grabbed everybody and brought them to the room, where the rest of STARISH were chatting. The room was dark, with candles lit around the room.  
"We have electricity, you know." Kurosaki Ranmaru replied, seeing the candles lit around the room.  
"It is more fun with the lights off and it being dimly lit in the room!" The blonde-hair, green-eyed man beamed.  
"Uh... Okay then."  
The Quartet Night took their seats on the ground, in front of the STARISH group.  
"Yay! They decided to join... the fun." Syo smiled.  
Ren came in the room with bottles of Vodka. "I have a few dares of my own." Ren chuckled.  
Masato glared at Ren. "We are NOT going to get drunk..."

A few minutes later, all of STARISH was drunk. Next question was for Ranmaru.  
"Truth or Dare, Ramaru-senpai?"  
"Dare." He grinned, folding his arms.  
Ren smirked. "Okay. I want you... to have a little fun with Ai."  
"No way in fucking hell."  
"You haaaave to do it, Ranmaru.~" The drunk strawberry blonde said.  
"No."  
Ai was blankly staring at the ground.

Soon, every STARISH member crashed.  
Ai stood up. "This Truth or Dare game was... not really fun... Ranmaru-senpai... Perhaps we could do something better.." He said.  
"Like?" Ranmaru asked.  
"Maybe what Ren suggested... "  
"Excuse me?" Ranmaru eyeballed Ai.  
"I did not slur... nor did I stutter.." Ai whispered.  
"It's the content of your statement that worries me." Ranmaru mimicked Ai's tone.  
"I resent your mockery..." He said in the same robotic tone. "And why not, Ranmaru-senpai? It will be 'fun'." Ai whispered.  
"You obviously do not know the concept of 'fun' well enough then, Ai." Ranmaru scowled, looking at the blue-haired senpai. Ai looked up at him, his eyes blank, like usual.  
"Scowling is not good for your face... It causes wrinkles... And I know what fun is... I can prove it." He whispered.  
"Oh really?" Ranmaru egged him on, being as it is his cocky nature.  
Ai came to RanRan, taking very small steps. As soon as he made it to Ran. He looked up. He soon stood up on his tippy toes and kissed him.  
Ranmaru smirked. " I will teach you -my- concept of fun." He whispered, pulling Ai over, making them both fall to the floor. This made Ai blush slightly. "Do show me more, Ranmaru-senpai." He whispered.  
Ranmaru chuckled. He pulled Ai into a deep kiss, his tongue exploring Ai's mouth. Ai would occassionally brush his tongue against Ranmaru's tongue. Ranmaru grinned slightly,breaking the kiss, and clutched Ai's clothes, in an aggressive and firey way, just like his personality. He began to rip them apart. Ai blushed and tried to remove Ranmaru's clothes. Ran pressed his lips to Ai's once more. Ai moaned slightly, his moans being quiet, as it is part of his shy nature. He began to move his hips otherwise.  
"Nnnggghh.." Ranmaru responded to Ai's movement.  
Ai broke the kiss, looking at Ranmaru. He leaned in to Ranmaru's neck, where he began to suck and nibble. This action caused Ranmaru to moan, rather loudly.  
Ai soon pulled back, leaving a red mark on Ranmaru's neck. He backed up slightly, which caused Ran's erection to get inside of Ai. His eyes went wide. He hugged Ran, hoping the pain would just.. disappear. He whined. Ranmaru thrusted inside of Ai. A few minutes later, Ai's whines turned into moans. Ai kissed Ran, his tongue somehow instantly gaining access. His tongue explored Ranmaru's mouth. Ran's tongue swirled around in Ai's mouth, his fingers tender fingers roaming Ai's body.  
"Mn-nggh." Ranmaru moaned.  
"Is Ranmaru-senpai pleasured? Or does he want more?" AI whispered.  
"More.." Ranmaru whispered.  
Ai nodded and flipped over, making Ranmaru be ontop. He looked up at Ranmaru.  
Ranmaru thrusted deeper into Ai. "Tell me when to stop.." Ranmaru whispered into Ai's ear. This caused Ai to blush. He nodded, kissing Ranmaru's neck. Ran continued to thrust his erection into Ai. "Please do not stop.." AI whispered.  
Ran snickered. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He whispered  
"More than ever... Ranmaru." He whispered.  
"Good." Ranmaru whispered, running his fingers along Ai's soft body. Ai moaned, allowing him to do this action.  
Ranmaru continued to thrust into him, the thrusts growing more and more violently.  
Ai moaned loudly, as Ranmaru was slamming his erection into Ai's prostate, making him see stars.  
Ranmaru began to gnaw on Ai's neck, eventually leaving a couple red marks.  
"RanRan is so aggressive..." AI whispered.  
"It's best having a good partner."  
Ai looked at him and nodded.  
Ran continued to mark Ai's neck.  
"What do these marks mean, RanRan?"  
"It is a sign showing you got fucked. If they bruise over, then it is called a hickey."  
Ai nodded. "Is RanRan tired?" Ai asked.  
RanRan panted a bit, his heart pounding against his chest.  
"A bit," Ranran chuckled.  
"I never grow tired..." He whispered.  
Ranran continued to thrust  
Ai looked at Ran. He was blushing. "Can I ask a question?"  
"Shoot away," Ranmaru said, panting a bit.  
"What is... l-l-love?".  
"Something that can only be felt in order to understand, there is no technical definition of love. We all feel it in different ways, for different things." Ranmaru explained.  
"No, as in with people. There is love for objects and love for living things."  
"In that case...AiAi thinks he is in l-l-l-love with RanRan.." Ai whispered, blushing.  
"I love you too, Ai." Ranmaru responded. Ai blushed and hugged Ran tightly. Ranran pressed his lips back against Ai's, thrusting slowly but deeply. Ai moaned, licking Ran's lips, to gain access. Ranran's tongue greeted Ai's. Ai's tongue brushed against Ranran's swirled his tongue around AiAi's. Ai moaned. "I l-lo-love you Ranran.." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Ai" Ranmaru replied. Ai looked at Ranmaru. Ranran looked into Ai's cyan eyes. They actually only showed one emotion.. And that emotion was love. Ranran thrusted into Ai.  
Ai moaned loudly. He hugged Ran Ran. "Wanna go back to the room... and sleep?"  
"If you want to," Ranran replied. Ai blushed and nodded.  
"All right," Ranran picked Ai up by his hips, carrying out the door. Ai's legs were around Ranran's waist. Ranran walked him to their room, stealing a few pecks. Ai blushed. He was kissing Ranran's neck. Ranran kicked the door open with his foot, then sitting down on the bed. Ai blushed. He moved his hips. Ranran fingered Ai's body. Ai blushed madly. He was licking Ranran's ear. Ranran moaned a bit. "Do you want to continue what we started, Ranran?"  
"Indeed," Ranran replied. AiAi kissed RanRan. He was hugging RanRan. Ranmaru thrusted his manhood back into Ai.  
"You are so big, RanRan." AiAi whispered in RanRan's ear. Ranran thrusted slowly. AiAi closed his eyes. Ranmaru sucked on Ai's neck.  
AiAi moaned. "After this, RanRan... I will give you a handjob.." He whispered.  
Ranran licked Ai's neck. Ai moaned, tilting his head up. Ranran picked up the pace a bit. Ai moaned loudly.  
Ai moaned louder. "More, RanRan... More.."  
Ranran thrusted faster, deeper. He moaned, clawing RanRan's back slightly. Ranmaru ran his fingers along Ai's body, somewhat like how he'd play his bass.  
AiAi blushed. "I like the way you 'strum' me.." He whispered.  
Ranran chuckled. AiAi looked up at RanRan, pressed his lips against Ai's. Ai kissed RanRan. Ranran ran his tongue against Ai's lips, asking for entrance. Ai opened his mouth, letting his tongue enter his mouth. His tongue instantly greeted RanRan's tongue. Ranran swirled his tongue around Ai's mouth. Ai moved his hips, kissing RanRan continued to thrust.  
"Are you enjoying this, RanRan?" Ai asked.  
"Very much so," Ranran answered, kissing Ai more. "'Cause I'm with you."  
"Really?" He whispered, looking into his eyes. Ranran nodded.  
"Your... eyes.. they are... so beautiful... Heterochromatic eyes.." He whispered.  
"You are also beautiful, I cannot pick out just one thing." Ranran complemented.  
Ai blushed. "That is the nicest thing anybody has said to me." He whispered  
"I only speak the truth," Ranran sucked on his neck, thrusting still.  
"Do you want to sleep joined with me... or?"  
"I'd give you a break by then," Ranran chuckled.  
Ai nuzzled RanRan's neck with his nose. Ranran blushed a bit. Ai let his hair down from the clip that was holding it back. Ranran thrusted. Ai moaned, not in the least bit tired. Ranran gnawed on Ai's neck. Ai moaned, tilting his head up and running his fingers through RanRan's hair. Ranmaru's fingers were exploring Ai's soft skin.  
AI looked at Ranmaru. "I like being with you..." He whispered.  
"The feeling is mutual." Ranran responded.  
Ai hugged Ranmaru, looking all adorable. Ranran returned the hug. RanRan thrusted into Ai once more, moaning loudly, cumming inside of Ai. Ai made a small moan, but had fallen asleep through the hug. Ranran slid himself out. Ai made a small moan, but remained asleep in Ranran's lap. RanRan leaned back to rest his head on the pillow, slowly moving Ai with him. Ai pretty much used RanRan as a pillow.  
"I love you, Ai." RanRan whispered into sleeping Ai's ear. Ai yawned, still asleep. RanRan petted Ai's head. Soon, RanRan fell asleep himself.

* * *

At exactly 5AM, Ai woke up. He got out of bed and went to get a shower. He let the hot water hit his bare back, obviously relieving his muscles. He was humming to himself in the shower.  
Once finished, he only got his boxers on and went to RanRan. He grabbed the chair that was always in front of the computer and moved it next to the bed, where he watched RanRan sleep. After about 15 minutes, RanRan turned over in bed. He realized that AiAi was no longer with him in bed. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Ai's face directly in front of him.  
"G'morning, Ai." He whispered, sleepily.  
"Good Morning, Ranmaru-senpai."  
"You don't have to add the '-senpai'" Ranran responded, tossling Ai's wet hair.  
Ai nodded and simply watched RanRan still. RanRan looked into Ai's eyes lazily. AI kissed RanRan's forehead. "Are you going to go back sleep? Because Ai will only watch you sleep.. perhaps cuddling."  
"You can cuddle with me. I do not mind." RanRan whisperd.  
Ai nodded and got in bed with RanRan. He cuddled him. RanRan wrapped his arms around Ai. This made Ai blush.  
"I l-l-love you, RanRan." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Ai." RanRan kissed the top of his head.  
Ai blushed, putting his head to RanRan's chest. He was listening to RanRan's heart. RanRan's heart had a steady beat to it.  
"It has a rhythm...a beautiful rhythm.." AI whispered. "Like a song.." RanRan rubbed his hand along Ai's side. AI looked up at RanRan. RanRan sleepily smiled to Ai. AI smiled. "I never gave you that handjob though..."  
RanRan chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. Ai looked up at him and nodded, hugging him. RanRan gave Ai a squeeze.  
"You need to shower too... We can take one later... No matter if I already took one." Ai whispered.  
"That sounds good to me." Ranmaru whispered.  
Ai smiled and nuzzled RanRan's chest. RanRan petted the top of Ai's head. Ai kissed RanRan. RanRan enjoyed the kiss, although he was barely conscious.  
Ai looked at Ran. "Sleep, RanRan." He whispered.  
"But I would rather look at you." RanRan whispered.  
"Really? You would rather look at me than sleep?" Ai asked.  
"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He asked.  
He blushed. "That statement is correct."  
Ranran nodded, kissing the top of Ai's head again.  
Ai blushed madly. "I am growing a rose bush..."  
Ranran chuckled. Ai hugged Ran still. Ranran rubbed Ai's back,enjoying his company.  
"I have to admit... being alone in a room... is not a good feeling... So lonely... But I am glad to have you.." AI whispered, looking at RanRan  
"I'm happy to have you by my side." Ran smiled.  
"I l-love you.." Ai whispered, blushing.  
"I love you too."  
"Forever?" AI asked, his voice low.  
"Forever." Ranran nodded.  
Ai blushed and hugged Ran tightly. Ranran squeezed Ai tight. Ai hugged him back, eventually he looked at the clock, noticing it was already 7AM. RanRan looked at the clock as well, seeing the time, although he really didn't care about what time it was currently.  
"So... I am sure my 6 experiments that were drunk are sober now."  
Ranmaru chuckled. Ai nuzzled Ran's neck. Ranran snorted a bit, he was a bit ticklish. Ai sat on Ran's stomach, nuzzling his neck. Ranran pulled him in for a kiss. Ai kissed RanRan back. Ranran's tongue played along Ai's lips. Ai opened his mouth slightly, letting RanRan's tongue in. Ranran swirled his tongue. He moaned, moving his hips.  
"Mmm." Ranmaru moaned.  
"RanRan is still naked~" Ai blushed.  
"Mm-hm." RanRan chuckled.  
Ai snuck under the covers. Ranran chuckled. He hugged RanRan. His body was oddly cold. Ranran squeezed him tightly. His ear was pressed to RanRan's chest again. Ranran's heart thumped, _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
_This made Ai's eyes shut. Ranran petted Ai's head. Ai's blue hair was still wet from the shower that he took earlier. Although, Ranmaru didn't seem to mind that it was wet. Ai put his chin on RanRan's chest, looking at him. Ranran looked back at Ai. Ai looked adorable in this position. He looked a little tired, like Ranran's heartbeat was something that puts Ai to sleep... Like a looked at Ai lovingly. Ai smiled, looking at Ramaru lovingly as well. His nose touched Ranmaru's. Ranran nuzzled Ai's nose. Ai giggled slightly and moved his head left and right, nuzzling RanRan's nose back. Ai really got to the soft side of Ranmaru. Ai wasn't as robotic-like as before. He continued to do little nose kisses. Ranran chuckled, enjoying it.  
"Ai feels happy..." Ai whispered.  
"I'm glad, I also feel happy." Ranran replied.  
"Ai wants a ba'dump here too..." He whispered, putting his hand where his heart should be. Ranran put his hand on Ai's hand, the one on his chest. Ai smiled. You couldn't feel the beat of a heart, but you could hear some static-like sounds. Ringing.  
"Once Ai has ba'dump... No more ring-ring."  
Ranmaru nodded.  
Ai smiled to Ranmaru. "Ai need a ba'dump to l-love... Ai want one... A ba'dump like RanRan.."  
Ranran smiled, he sometimes forgot Ai was a machine.  
"Ai always been told... There is no real l-love in you... You are only a machine... An automatic device isn't supposed to l-love... But Ai thinks we can l-love..." Ai whispered, looking down.  
"I think we can too. If my love for you can't be real, I don't know what it would be." RanRan assured Ai.  
This statement caused Ai to look up. He smiled. "RanRan help AiAi get a be'dump? So AiAi can have a lullaby for you?"  
Ranran nodded. Ai hugged RanRan tightly.  
"Ai l-l-love you!"  
Ranran squeezed him tight, "I love you too, Ai."  
Ai had a tear forming at his eye. Ranran was trying to hold back tears himself.  
"Be true to yourself... Cry if you must cry... laugh if you must laugh... It is more fun to let the emotions flow... than have them build up inside.." Ai whispered.  
Ranran let one roll down his cheek. Ai was crying himself. He kissed kissed him back, having tears roll down his face. Happy he had fallen for Ai. Ai looked at Ran and smiled. He was crying, but they were tears of joy. And they were falling like a wiped Ai's tears away with his thumb.  
Ai blushed. "I grew another rose.."  
Ranran chuckled, choking on tears and nodding. Ai wiped RanRan's tears away as well. He kissed RanRan's eyes.  
Ranran kissed on the cheek, "Thank you."  
"Iie... Arigato.." He whispered.  
Ranran took in a breath of air. He absoluetly loved the smell of Ai. He smelled like Vanilla with a hint of mint.  
"Will RanRan be okay? RanRan my heart for now... Okay?" Ai whispered, all cute like.  
Ranran nodded, "Okay."  
"But! RanRan will ALWAYS be my l-l-l-love!"  
"And you'll be mine."  
"I grew two more roses..."  
Ranran laughed, "Yes, yes you did."  
Ai smiled. He soon closed his eyes, listening to Ran's heart.  
Ranran's heart thumped against Ai's ear.  
"Ba'dump... Ba'dump... Ba'dump." Ai whispered.  
Ranran kissed the top of Ai's head.  
Ai blushed. "Your heart skipped a beat when you kissed my head..."  
"That's what love can do to you, Ai" Ranran smiled.  
Ai blushed and smiled at him.  
Ai blushed. "Ai l-l-loves you,"  
"Ranran loves Ai too." Ranran replied.  
Ai cuddled RanRan. "Tell me more about l-l-l-love.."  
Ranran didn't know where to start, "It's hard to explain, love is."  
Ai nodded. "We have a computer..."  
Ranran looked at him, wondering where he was going with that statement.  
"We can always get a definition from there..."  
"You'd get a ton of different definitions, but all don't pair up with the actual experience."  
"Really?"  
Ranmaru nodded, "Like my feelings for you, I could never fit them into words."  
Ai blushed, "That means a lot, RanRan."  
"It's true."  
He nodded. "It is..."  
Ranran pecked at Ai's lips.  
Ai blushed. "Arigato."  
"Iie, Arigato."  
Ai blushed, looking into RanRan's eyes. Ranran looked back into the cyan pools that were Ai's eyes. "We are going to need to get up soon... Before Camus and Reiji get the wrong impression.."Ranmaru nodded, not wanting to get up.  
Ai looked at RanRan. "You aren't going to start another fight with Camus, are you?"  
"I'll try not to." Ranran joked.  
"If you don't get in a fight with him... I will get Reiji to cook for you!"  
Ranran chuckled, "Okay."  
Ai snuggled RanRan and then got out of bed. Ranran sat up and flexed his muscles. AI looked at Ran. He smiled, as he was only wearing boxers. Ranmaru got up to take a shower. Ai was humming, while looking through the zombied into the shower, turning the water on.  
"Hot water relaxes the muscles." AI said. He came in with clothes.  
Ranran nodded, lazily shampooing his gray hair.  
"Here's the question.. Is your hair gray? Or silver?" AI teased.  
"A mix of both I believe." Ranran answered.  
"If it's grey... you are getting old... If it is silver... Then you are not old~"  
RanRan chuckled, "Then I guess it's more silver."  
Ai smiled and pecked Ran's returned the pecks. Ai hugged RanRan from behind, being naked as put his hands on Ai's. Ai 's lips curled into a smile.  
"I am glad to have lost my virginity to you, RanRan..."  
Ranmaru smiled still. Ai cuddled Ran. RanRan stole a peck on Ai's cheek.  
Ai blushed. "Stealing isn't good... but it is rewarding."  
RanRan chuckled. Ai smiled to Ran. RanRan nuzzled Ai. Ai blushed, nuzzling him 's muscles were relaxed from the hot water beating against his skin. Ai hugged RanRan still. RanRan hugged him back. Ai blushed and shampooed his hair. Ranmaru watched. Ai looked at Ran. He smiled. Ran's red mark was still there on his neck. RanRan stole another peck of Ai's lips. Ai pecked RanRan's lips. RanRan turned a peck into a deeper kiss. Ai blushed and kissed RanRan back, wrapping his arms around his neck. RanRan placed his hands on Ai's hips. Ai blushed and looked at Ran. RanRan's eyes were closed. Ai closed his eyes. Ranmaru deepened their kiss. He kissed him back. He smiled.  
"I love you, Ai." Ranmaru whispered.  
Ai smiled. "I l-l-love you too." He whispered.  
Ranran pressed his hips against Ai's, kissing him deeply. Ai kissed him back, moaning. Ranran brushed his tongue against Ai's lips. Ai blushed and let him gain access to his mouth, by opening swirled his tongue around Ai's mouth. AI blushed madly, swirling his tongue around. RanRan's mouth as well. RanRan's cheeks were a little pink.  
"You grew roses again, RanRan."  
"I did, didn't I." Ranmaru chuckled.  
"Yes, RanRan. You grew more roses... Soon you'll be a rose bush like me." AI AI whispered.  
Ranran smiled at him.  
Ai smiled as well and kissed Ran's cheek. Ranran kissed Ai on the opposite cheek. Ai blushed. Ranran grinned.  
AiAi smiled. "Don't forget... We have something to do today."  
"Too late, I already forgot." Ranmaru said, somewhat jokingly.  
"Really? You already forgot?!" AI whined.  
Ranran nodded.  
Ai chuckled. "We have to do something with Camus and Reiji."  
"Oh, right." Ranran had no idea.  
He nodded. Ranran was still looking at Ai. Ai smiled. Ranran smiled in return.  
"Don't forget..." Ai whispered.  
"I won't now that you've told me." RanRan smiled.  
Ai smiled. Camus came in the room. "Where... are... they?" He heard the shower running. His eye twitched. He came to the door and knocked on it.  
Ranmaru heard the knock, "Who the hell is it?" he called.  
"Kurosaki. Open the door. Or hurry the hell up."  
Ranran grumbled something.  
"What was that Kurosaki? Oh. And where is Mikaze?"  
"Should I..?" Ranran said questionable.  
"Should you what, Kurosaki?" Camus asked, obviously irritated.  
RanRan nudged Ai to say something.  
Ai nodded. "I am doing my hair, Camus." AI responded, sounding robotic.  
RanRan nodded at Ai, as if saying /good job./  
Camus sighed. "Hurry up, Mikaze. And Kurosaki." Camus said.  
RanRan sighed. Ai stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. Ranran turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Ai hummed, putting his hair in a clip again. He soon began to get dressed. Ranran towel dried his hair.  
"I will get you more hair gel tomorrow..." Ai whispered, looking into the mirror.  
"Alright," Ranran said, finger combing his silver hair.  
"Hopefully Camus doesn't suspect something..." He whispered.  
"He's too idiotic to sense anything.." Ranran commented.  
"No fighting with him..."  
"I'll try not to.." Ranran assured.  
This made Ai smile. Ranran grinned at Ai.  
Ai smiled. "Anyways... let's get going." He whispered.  
Ranran nodded, buttoning up his shirt. AI was already ready to pulled jeans on, then looping a belt around his waist. Ai looked at RanRan . He smiled. Ranran looked back at Ai and smiled.  
AI smiled to RanRan. "I l-l-love you.. Now... we must hurry."  
RanRan nodded. "I love you too, Ai.." He finished getting dressed and opened the door. AI followed behind him. Camus was standing at the door, his arms folded. "And what exactly were you two up to?" He snapped.  
"Well... Normal stuff, Camus... Manly stuff." RanRan said, obviously mocking Camus.  
Camus looked irritated. "You two... to President. NOW." He said.  
Ranmaru flipped him off and walked off. Ai followed him, like a robot.  
Reiji came up to them. "There you aaaaaare~ Camus and I have been looking everywhere for you RanRan and AiAi!"  
"We are okay..." AI said.  
"Good" President wouldn't want us hurt!"  
Ranmaru chuckled. "I doubt anybody here is going to end up hurt anytime soon."  
Reiji chuckled. "You are NEVER too sure!"  
"Let's get going already.." Camus said, impatiently.  
The other three shrugged and followed Camus to the president.

* * *

**So... How was that? Want more? Let me know^^**

**Please, please Review! ;-; **

**~Neko-Axel**


	2. Ba'dump?

**Heya, readers!**

**I noticed this story doesn't have any reviews... But I have a REALLY good ending planned up for you guys!^^ This story is suprisingly well-liked! I HIGHLY appreciate the support! Thanks a-lot, UtaPri-Fanbase!^^**

* * *

The Quartet Night walked down the hall, all silent. The hallways were abnormally quiet. Almost... too quiet. That was before Reiji began to speak.  
"What do you think President wants?" He asked.  
Ranmaru looked at Reiji out of the corner of his purple eye. "You really never know with him." Ranmaru replied with a sigh.  
"Unfortunately..." Ai whispered, obviously practicing his robotic-ness before going to talk to Shining Saotome.  
Camus folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Tch. Hopefully it is isn't the same thing as last time..." Camus scoweled. "I really didn't want to have anything to do with the STARISH group at all. I got put with a whiney, spoiled, little prince. I am grateful that he and I didn't make very much of a conversation. But I am really glad he is no longer here." He sighed, emphasizing the word "_really_".  
Reiji looked at Camus. "I really liked them coming here! I got to meet new people! And they became popular because of the training we made them do!" Reiji beamed, putting his hands together, obviously in some kind of awe.  
"Nah, Reiji... I think they came here with that talent." complimented Ranmaru. He shrugged. "But of course, our training did help indeed." He muttered.  
Ai smiled slightly. "I was able to teach Syo-kun some discipline with the very tight schedule... He really needed it. Although, I didn't enjoy waking up at 5AM every morning. I have gotten so used to 5AM, I wake up at that time as a regular thing." Ai sighed. "But I guess it was worth it." He smiled. They reached the door which contained the ever-so-crazy Shining Soatome. Reiji of course, was the one to knock. You could hear a shuffling noise before an awkwardly sounding,"Coooooome iiiiin~" The group didn't really seem bothered by the unique personality of the President. They walked in. Ranmaru plopped himself in a chair in front of the desk. He ran his fingers through his silver spikes. Reiji sat down in a chair as well, but he was more poised than Ranmaru was when it came to sitting. Ai and Camus remained standing. Shining Soatome grinned like the Cheshire Cat, seeing them there. "Wellllcoooome Baaaack, Quaaaarteeeet Niiiiight~" He purred. "I caaalled yoou all heeere for a reeeeaaassooon... Yes! A reaason indeeeed~" He turned the lights off in the room, pulling a screen down from the wall. He turned on the projector, which projected on the huge white screen. It was a powerpoint. The four Quartet Night members looked at the abnormally odd presentation. "Quartet Night was ONCE Famous... But is now starting to slip into the shadows! Because they have not made songs or done anything related to their career at all! I do not want to loose a client, now do I? Of course not!" He pointed at a line chart, that showed a decreasing zig-zag line. "Here is what you must do.. You all _MUST _create a new song! It must be catchy. It must have meaning. It must have the one thing EVERY song must have to survive the music industry~!" Shining Soatome beamed. He somehow appeared infront of Ranmaru, his index finger on Ranmaru's chest, where his heart should be. "And that is heeeaaartt~!" Ranmaru glared at Shining Soatome, as he didn't like being touched. Shining Soatome pulled his finger away from Ran's chest. "Do you four understaaaand?" He asked, actually expecting questions.  
"Understood." Quartet Night replied with a nod.  
"Gooooooood~ Now go write a puuuuurrrfect song!" He said, pretty much shooing them from the room. They all stood up, and left, obviously catching on to what Soatome was getting at. They went to their rooms.  
After they grabbed notebooks and pens, they made their way to the lounge, one by one. Ai happened to be the first one to show up. He was sitting in the white chair, legs crossed, notebook in lap, writing. The white chair and white outfit he was wearing, made his hair stand out. Reiji was the next to show up. He sat in the chair next to the lamp on the other side of the room, a bit away from Ai's seat next to the window. Ranmaru came in next, wearing all black, and being rid of his eyeliner. Without eyeliner, Ranmaru still looked absolutely irrisistable, but tired. He plopped down on the couch, beginning to write with his fountain pen that wrote in black. Camus was, abnormally, last to get to the room. He sat in a chair close to Reiji and began to write as well.  
"Who has an idea for a song?" Ranmaru asked, breaking the silence of the room.  
"Well... We know that we have to combine everything and whatnot... It MUST be fast!" Reiji beamed.  
"Fast is good... But we have to have at least a part that slows down. People love those parts." Camus responded to Reiji's statement. Ai looked at them.  
"What about a song about rising again?" He asked.  
"That seems really interesting, Mikaze." Camus responded.  
Reiji looked at Ai. "Oh goodness yes! Because it is truuuue~ We ARE rising again, pretty much!" He beamed, using the same awe-struck look as before they entered the room os Shining Soatome.  
Ranmaru's face flashed a grin. "I like that thought, Ai. Keep it up."  
Ai smiled and nodded. As Ai began to write again, Shining Soatome burst through the door, with an unusually unique fashion. "Mikaaaaazzzzeeeee Aiiiiii~ Your Professor wiiishhes to speaaak to yooou~ He mentioned something about a cheeck-uuup~" Shining beamed, being at least two inches from Ai's face. Ai looked at him and nodded. He put the notebook down and left the room, with Shining Soatome following behind him.  
"Hm.. Weird.. I thought the check-up-slash-update-thing was supposed to be a few months from now..." Reiji whispered, pouting.  
"You really never know with his professor... It is as if he finds something new and decides he wants AiAi to test it out or something." Ranmaru shrugged, continuing to write.  
"Tch. Hopefully it is a good update. He has been needing one for quite some time." Camus replied, putting his pen down and facing Ranmaru.  
"I think that the update really isn't needed, being as he's perfect just the way he is, Camus." Ranmaru practically hissed at the blonde.  
"Perfect?! Perfect you say?! He is FAR from perfect, Kurosaki." Camus sneered.  
"He will always be perfect in my eyes, Camus." Ranmaru replied simply.  
"Oh in your eyes! Your Heterochromatic eyes, Kurosaki! You have a high chance of being blind!" Camus hissed.  
"Fuck you, blondie." Ranmaru responded, writing.  
"Enough you two! Violence is never the answer!" Reiji said, standing up from his chair, ready to break up any physical fight.  
Ranmaru looked up at Reiji. Camus was still glaring at Ranmaru. "You know that Mikaze cannot feel. He will never feel. That is how it is meant to be. It will always remain that way too." Camus hissed.  
"Okay that's it." Ran said, slamming his notebook and pen on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up and came to Camus. He grabbed Camus by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Ai _WILL_ feel! Ai _WILL_ love! He _WILL _be normal! He will be mine! ALL MINE. And there will be nothing you can do about it! Ai _WILL _get a FULL ba'dump! Even if I die trying. I will NOT give up!" Ranmaru hissed. Reiji's eyes filled with horror. he rushed to Ran and Camus. He tried to separtate the two. He eventually managed to separate them. Camus simply patted the wrinkles down in his shirt and sat down, leaving a pissed off Ranmaru with Reiji. Reiji frowned. He took Ran's hand and brought him outside of the room. He looked at Ran in his eyes. "I agree with you, RanRan... Ai will love... Just don't listen to stubborn-o'le Camus... He isn't worth fighting... I believe in you RanRan.. You can make Ai love... You have pretty much succeeded up to now... Keep going... There will be obstacles along the way... But you have to surpass them. " Reiji whispered, trying to calm the enraged RanRan down. Ranmaru looked at Reiji and smiled. He nodded. Reiji smiled. "Thank you... We do not need somebody getting hurt... And we all know who is going to get-" Reiji began  
"Definitely Camus." Ranmaru chuckled, of course, as arrogant as usual.  
Reiji giggled and nodded. "That is probably true.." He smiled. He brought Ranmaru back into the room. Camus was standing on the other side of the room, looking out the window.  
"Stop talking to birds, Camus, they won't listen to your bullshit." Ranmaru chuckled, plopping on the couch. Reiji frowned, seeing Camus glare daggers at Ranmaru. Ranmaru flipped him off before getting back to the work at hand.  
About three or four hours later, Ranmaru put his notebook on the table. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his spikes. He had been listening to music so the silence wouldn't ruin the song. "Hopefully they don't sound like any other song." He whispered. Then Ai walked in. He seemed... different. Distant. Ranmaru jumped up from the couch and ran over to Ai. "Welcome back, AiAi!" He whispered in the 15 year old's ear.  
"Excuse me, Ranmaru-senpai...? Why are you hugging me?" Ai asked, his voice sounding different. Ranmaru blinked, he pulled back, looking hurt. "I have told you before... you do not have to add the -senpai to my name... And I am hugging you because- Remember? I..."  
Ai looked at Ranmaru. "I am afraid I have no memory of what I did yesterday, oddly enough." He whispered. Hearing this, Ranmaru grabbed his partner's hand and dragged him off to a room, horrified. He locked the door and sat in a chair. "Come here, AiAi." He whispered. Ai looked at him and nodded. Mikaze made his way over to Ranmaru. Ran made Ai sit in his lap, making him face Ranmaru. "You don't remember... anything?" He whispered, the mere thought made his voice tremble in fear. Ai looked at Ranmaru, before saying,"I don't remember anything that happened yesterday..." He whispered. This made Ranmaru frown. "We are... boyfriends..." Ranmaru whispered.  
Ai tilted his head. "Oh really? When did that happen?" He asked. Ranmaru frowned. "This happened yesterday... after a game we played with the members of STARISH... you know... our kouhai?" He asked, hopefully.  
"A game? What was it like?" AI asked, getting off subject. Ranmaru shook his head. "No no. We must stay on this subject, AiAi." He whispered. Ai nodded. Ranmaru remembered something. He took out his black phone and looked through it. "What about this, AiAi?" He asked, showing a picture of Ai and himself. They were both naked, but lower parts were covered up by a blanket, as they had just finished. Ai looked at the picture. "I vaguely remember that.." He whispered. He looked at the picture, observing it still. "Oh! And do you remember what I told you about these?" He asked, moving Ai's hair away from his neck, revealing a red mark on his neck, that Ranmaru had made previously. Ai touched the mark with his fingers. "It means that you got fucked." He whispered, obviously catching onto the memories of the previous day. "There you go!" Ranmaru whispered.  
"I don't understand why I do not remember, RanRan.." He whispered.  
Ranmaru shrugged. "Perhaps the new update erased the feelings by mistake." He whispered. "Now... do you remember this?" He asked, removing his shirt, taking Ai's hand and placing it on his chest. Ai felt a beat and looked at his hand on Ranmaru's chest. "Ba'dump... Ba'dump..." He whispered, moving his hand and putting his ear on Ranmaru's chest. Ranmaru noticed a bruise on Ai's wrist, obviously looking like a struggle wound. "What happened to your wrist?" Ranmaru asked, attempting not to sound pissed, but ended up sounding pissed otherwise.  
Ai looked at his wrist. "I really do not-" His eyes widened. A tear fell from his face. "I do remember..." He whispered.  
"Then please... Do explain." Ranmaru whispered, petting Ai's hair. It was silky, which making Ranmaru pet his hair. Ai looked down. "I went to Shining Soatome's office... I saw my 'dad' or as he as known as 'Professor'... He told me to come with him, so I did... We went to his lab... He began to do his normal check-ups... Until he saw an emotion in my eyes... Love... He was absolutely outraged... I tried to run... He grabbed my wrist. I felt like it could have broken... After that, he sat me down and asked me a few questions about the emotion.. I answered all the questions... I never gave him your name... So he rebooted my system... and I had forgotten everything about yesterday... And I no longer have a ba'dump..." He whispered, crying.  
Ranmaru frowned, hearing this terrifying news. He hugged Ai tightly. "No matter how many times you get reset... I will try to make you love... I will prove that robots can love... I can and will. No matter how many times it happens... I will be here to remind you." Ranmaru assured in AiAi's ear. Ai looked up at Ran and smiled. "Really?" He asked, blushing slightly.  
"You grew a rose... Of course." He replied, kissing Ai's forehead. This caused Ai to hug RanRan tightly.  
"We might need to get back before the other two start to worry... But first, I'd like to ask you a favor." Ranmaru whispered. Ai looked at Ranmaru, as if saying to continue. A Cheshire grin spread across his face. He leaned in and whispered it to Ai. Ai snickered and nodded. Ai stood up and left the room. Ranmaru followed behind him.  
Reiji looked up at the two entering the room. "Welcome back!" Reiji beamed.  
Ai looked at Reiji. "Thank you, Reiji-senpai." He whispered. Hearing this, Camus grinned. "Feeling anything, Mikaze?" He asked. Ai shook his head. "A robot doesn't feel any emotions... Just like you said.." He responded. Reiji frowned, hearing this. Ai looked at Reiji and winked. Reiji smiled and nodded, seeing that Ai wasn't so serious at that moment. "Good." Camus snickered.  
"But, Camus, get a load of this." Ranmaru said, in his cocky voice. Camus' head turned to find Ranmaru kissing Ai. Camus' eye twitched. "Robots cannot feel, Mikaze." He hissed.  
"Incorrect, Camus. We can choose whether or not we feel or not. There may not be a heart or anything there. We may be a big pile of metal and intelligence... But I will prove to you that I can feel love." He responded, in his robotic-high-pitched voice. This response caused a smile to swipe across Ran's face. He picked Ai up and hugged him tightly. Camus looked, pissed seeing this sight. Reiji clapped. "I am glad AiAi can love!" He beamed.  
Camus left, in a fit of rage.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I know.. Poor Ai and getting reset, right? So. Currently Ai has no ba'dump... Will he gain one back? Or is his new and improved database too powerful and stops the emotions from happening? We will have to find out!^^**

**P.S. I know this is a rather short chapter.. I plan on longer ones though! Do not fret!^^ **

**Review!^^**


	3. Welcome back!

**Hey, Readers! After I got a nice little critique on my story, I have decided.. MORE DETAILS! I really appreciate this person looking through and reading my story :) Although she had never watched UtaPri Ö! **  
**Thanks again, IP!^^**

An annoying buzzing sounded. Ai's turqouis blue eyes fluttered open. He looked at the buzzing annoyance. "05:00..." He read the glowing red numbers in the dark room. He let out a rather deep and tired sigh. His hand slowly crept to the Alarm's "snooze" switch. He hit it and then, reset the alarm for tomorrow. He looked around. His white room was empty. Ai's computer was on Hibernation mode. The sun barely lit the darkened sky. Ai began to walk on the cold floor, which was practically frozen by the winter weather outside. He reached for the bathroom door and opened it. He yawned, turning on the lights. Ai slowly walked to the porcealin sink. Once there, he grabbed his white toothbrush with little blue etchings in it, and the mint toothpaste. He opened the tube and put the minty substance on his toothbrush. He rinsed it then took the toothbrush into his mouth. Once in his mouth, he brushed his teeth, walking around the dorm._ "I wonder where RanRan is... I haven't seen him in maybe a week... I think I am maybe starting to worry..." _Ai thought to himself. As soon as he realized he was finish brushing his teeth, he made his way back to the sink and spit out the disgusting-tasting substance. He grabbed a clear cup and filled it with mouthwash, of course, Mint. He poured just a little and then took it into his mouth. The blue liquid swooshed in his mouth from one cheek, to the other, gurgling it, then spitting it out in the sink. Through all of this, the fifteen-year-old still couldn't help but wonder... _Where is he?_  
He left the bathroom with a sigh. He looked around his dark, empty room. _Ever since the reset that happened previously... He has been spending more time with me... Making me feel special... Like I have a __purpose__...But... what I have been wondering for the past week is if he misses me... If he wishes me to be wrapped in his arms... Anything that involves me and him.. together... _He began to loose himself in thought, but then a knocking on the dorm's door sounded. "Yes?" Ai asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking, knowing he was probably on the verge of tears. The person that knocked on the door did not respond, making Ai grow questionable. He slowly made his way across the cold floor, that seemed to have grown colder after the knock. Since Ai took a while, the person behind the door knocked again. Ai heard the second knock and instantly appeared at the door. He opened the door. He had a sliver of hope that it would be Ranmaru... That his wait would perhaps _finally_ be over. But unfortunatly, it was not Ranmaru, rather it was Reiji. The happy-go-lucky smile flashed across the cinnamon-haired man in front of him. "AiAi! I was wondering if you'd like to come somewhere with me... You haven't left your room in over a week!" The older man pouted. _He was correct... Ever since RanRan vanished all of a sudden, I haven't left my room... I didn't realize this until now... _Ai snapped out of thought and looked up at the man in front of him. "Of course... I need to get out of my dorm.." He smiled. The older man looked at Ai. "You look like you are fixing to cry or something... Is something wrong?" Reiji asked, rather concerned for the younger member of Quartet Night. _This is my chance to ask about RanRan... _"I think I am feeling okay... Oh... Do you know where RanRan went? I haven't seen him in a week.. and he didn't tell me where he went... Not even a text.." Ai whispered. This caused the oldeest member of Quartet Night to frown. "Well, AiAi... I believe he had some family issue that needed to be tended to... But it could also be that President dragged him off to do something for him.. Like maybe acting or something.." He finally replied.  
"I don't understand, Reiji... Why wouldn't he tell me he is going anywhere?" Ai asked, rather worried. He looked up at the older man, finding that his eyes met Reiji's. "Let's just go to the city... Have some fun! Keep our minds off of things.." Reiji said, wiping the frown away and replacing it with that same happy-go-lucky Cheshire cat smile. _Ranmaru... Where are you? What are you doing? Why have you not called me? Or even texted? This isn't like you... Or is it?_  
Reiji looked at Ai confused. "Are you okay? You keep spacing out and not responding to my questions." Reiji pouted. Ai snapped out of his daze and nodded. "I am sorry.." He whispered. "But could you please repeat your question or questions?" Ai asked, promising the other male, including himself not to go off into a daze again. "I asked if you wanted to go to the city.. perhaps get pizza? Go clothes shopping?" Reiji asked. This caused Ai to smile slightly. _How could I be smiling..? How? Why...? I miss RanRan.. I can't possibly be smiling... Maybe going with Reiji for the day would be a good thing for my health..._ "So, is that a yes, AiAi?" Reiji asked, hopeful. Ai nodded. "YAAY!" Reiji beamed.

The two senpais went into the busy city. They had to go disguised, so that they didn't end up mobbed by a load of fangirls. "Tokyo is huge.." AI whispered, looking around. "Not to mention busy, Ai. Let's go get pizza or something." He smiled. Ai nodded. They went to the nearest Pizza restaurant. Of course, they weren't going to make this To-Go, rather eat it in the restaurant. Outside of the pizza place, you could smell all sorts of foods, varying from Corndogs to Hotdogs... And even to Hamburgers. The mere scent of all of these foods caused Ai to salivate slightly. They went inside. They ordered a large cheese pizza. The cashier smiled and gave them a receipt, which had their order's number on it. In the meantime, the two senpais sat at a table. Ai removed the sunglasses that he was wearing and put them on the collar of his shirt, letting them hang down from his chest like a tie. Ai kept his hat on though. "I seriously wonder what RanRan is up to... It bothers me, knowing he is gone.. that he left nothing to tell us where he was going either.." Ai whispered. The waitor came with drinks for each of them. Ai had gotten a Dr. Pepper. Reiji, a root beer. The restaurant was rather empty. There were a few other customers, but they paid no attention to the senpais. Reiji took a sip of the rootbeer. "I don't know either, AiAi... I wish that I knew... I would definitely tell you if I did..." He whispered, taking another sip of the weird-tasting liquid, that the older senpai's tastebuds enjoyed. "You look like a worried wreck... It's rather scary.." He frowned. _He is probably right... I don't even remember looking into the mirror today... Is that a bad thing? I don't think it really is... Anyways, he is probably right about my appearance. _Reiji snapped his fingers, to catch the blue-haired Senpai's attention. "You seem to be loosing yourself in thought more and more now... I understand you missing RanRan..." He said, also worried himself. "Look.. I wanted to let you know... That I support you and RanRan's relationship.. I want you to get a ba'dump as well.. You deserve feelings more than anybody.. It is terrible that you keep getting reset and that we have asses like Camus telling us that we cannot get you to love... I believe that there is love in you... That you just need to find it... I want RanRan to help you find it... With all my heart, this is what I want for you two..." Reiji whispered, looking at Ai's eyes contently. Ai's blue eyes filled with tears. "This is a nightmare... I just want him back.. I want to be wrapped in his arms.. I want his lips on my neck... Nevermind my neck.. all over me.. I want his lips pressed to my lips... A sweet melody... with RanRan involved...That is all I wish for... I want him back more than anything...He's my ba'dump.." He whispered, barely holding back the sobs. He managed to talk with a rather shakey voice though. Reiji frowned. He stood from his side of the booth and got in the booth with Ai. He hugged Ai. "Everything will be alright... He will come back... And everything will be back to normal... You just have to keep your chin up, AiAi." Reiji smiled. Since Reiji was abnormally close to Ai, Ai could feel Reiji's phone vibrate when he got a new text. Reiji checked it and smiled. He put the phone away, not replying to it. Ai tilted his head, "Why aren't you going to respond to it?" Ai asked, completely shocked that Reiji just practically ignored a text. "It wasn't anything important, AiAi." Reiji assured, getting back on his side of the booth. That was when a loud man's voice sounded. He shouted the number thirteen. "Ai! We are number fifteen! We need to wait just a little bit more before we eat!" The older man beamed. Ai chuckled. "Fooood!" He responded, copying the same attitude Reiji had towards their number being called for their pizza. "I bet it will taste delicious." Ai added to his comment. Reiji nodded in agreement. They both took a sip of their drinks. A few minutes later, their number was called. Reiji shot up to go get the pizza from the Pick-Up area. Reiji carried the pizza box back to the table. He set it down gently, to be sure none of the pizza got ruined. He opened the ugly cardboard box, revealing the steaming hot, mouth-watering, cheese pizza. Ai could have been drooling if he would have had his mouth open. Ai grabbed a slice of pizza, there was a string of cheese leading from the tip of the pizza to the pizza's whole. Reiji chuckled. Ai and Reiji finished the whole pizza. They had conversations. But they really weren't important.

The two senpais out of the four ended up going to the mall in Tokyo. They had their disguises on. They really weren't bad disguises, but they really weren't good either. Ai was wearing sunglasses and a hat. His hair was down instead of it being up. Reiji was not wearing a hat, but indeed was wearing sunglasses. A couple girls came up to them. One of them spoke up. "Are-you t-two from Quartet Night?" She asked. She looked up at them. The shades, thankfully didn't show their eyes.  
"Oh I wish! They are an awesome band, no?" Reiji replied, somehow managing to change his voice, without making it noticable that it was not his regular voice. Ai looked at Reiji.  
"Oh... I am sorry... I could have sworn you were Reiji-chan and Ai-chan.. You two are oddly similar.. Blue hair brown hair.. Tall.. short..." She went on. Reiji chuckled. "Nah. I get told I look like him a lot. And my friend here doesn't like singing on stage..." The girls nodded. "Sorry for bothering you two... Have a good day!" She said, scuttling off through the crowd. Ai and Reiji chuckled. "That's the only bad part about being famous.. You have to lie to people... In order to keep a place in peace, right?" Reiji said, looking at Ai out of the corner of his brown eyes. Ai chuckled and nodded. "If I would have said anything, I would have given out my identity..." Ai said, sounding a bit relieved that he didn't say anything at all. Reiji chuckled and nodded, agreeing with the blue-haired senpai. They walked into the mall. It was huge. It had escelators and elevators around the same area. A flight of stairs was hidden off down a hallway. There were people lugging plastic bags around the area. Reiji and Ai went to a few stores, picking out some nice clothes, for no reason. Ai couldn't stop smiling the whole time, as well as picking up clothes and saying,"This looks like something that RanRan would wear." Each time Ai said this, it would bring a frown to both of the men's faces.

The two men went home after a while of shopping. They were carrying so many bags, that you couldn't really see their arms. Reiji giggled. "We had fun, didn't we Ai?" He asked. Ai chuckled and nodded. "We did have fun!" He smiled. "I guess I will see you later, right?" Reiji asked. Ai nodded and made his way to his dorm, rather slowly. The bags he was carrying slowed him down. He reached for the door handle. He couldn't reach it with all the bags he was carrying. He didn't look impressed. He reached again, grabbing the handle and turning it. He walked inside. His room was darker than usual. There was a figure standing in his room. The figure turned the light on, revealing who it was. Ai's mouth fell open. He dropped everything and ran to the person, jumping up in the air, wrapping his legs around the person's waist and arms around his head. "RanRan.. I missed you so much..." He whispered, fixing to start crying. The other senpai hugged him. "I missed you too, AiAi... I wanted to make my return a suprise though... " He whispered in Ai's ear. Ai's tears were hitting Ran's shoulder. Ai had really missed Ranmaru with all of his heart. "I can't believe you are back, RanRan.. We need to celebrate your return... We must.." He whispered. _Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you text me? What happened to make you leave for so long? Who cares... I never want you to leave again. _Ranmaru was hugging Ai tightly. He walked over to the bed and laid down, having Ai ontop of him. Ai looked at Ranmaru. "I have been longing for your touch... more than anything.." Ai's soft voice sounded. "For how long?" Ranmaru asked, just being cocky. "Too long, RanRan.. Far too long..." He whispered, pressing his lips to his partner's warm lips. Ai's tongue pried open Ranmaru's mouth, roaming around, desperately. Ranmaru's tongue greeted Ai's tongue with a couple brushes. That was before Ai's tongue practically raped Ranmaru's. It continued to explore the cavern. He tongue touched everything in Ranmaru's mouth, causing Ranmaru to slip a few moans. That was before Ranmaru broke the kiss, inhaling a deep breath. He panted slightly. Ai waited for Ranmaru to catch his breath by kissing his neck. His teeth brushed against Ranmaru's skin as he sucked and nibbled on the skin. He did this in the same spot until he was satisfied. He pulled back, revealing a red mark on Ranmaru's neck. Ranmaru looked up at Ai, lust had clouded up his eyes. Ai smiled, beginning to remove Ranmaru's clothes. Ranmaru sat up, getting Mikaze in his lap. Mikaze looked down, seeing Ranmaru's pants. There was a dent already there. Ai backed away and unzipped Ranmaru's leather pants and pushing his boxers down. Ranmaru's hardened erection flew out, like it had been begging to be released. "So beautiful.." He whispered, taking the cock into his hand. Ai looked up at Ranmaru, slowly and seductively lowering his head to Ran' member. He licked the slit, causing Ran to moan. Ai grinned. He began to suck on the head of Ranmaru's erection. Ran bucked his hips inside of Ai's mouth, causing him to accidentally deep-throat the throbbing erection. Ai continued to deep-throat the silver-headed Senpai's member, looking up at him all seductively. This turned Ranmaru on instantly. He moaned loudly, cumming inside of Ai's mouth. Ai pulled away from his member, swallowing the sweet liquid. Ranmaru grinned and licked a bit from the corners of Ai's mouth. Ai blushed, pinning the older man to the bed. Ranmaru chuckled, beginning to remove Ai's clothes rather slowly, teasing him. Ai didn't like being teased and forced Ran to remove his clothes faster. Ranmaru grinned whenever Mikaze was completely naked. He picked Ai up and pinned him to the bed, getting ontop of him and inbetween his legs. Ai blushed. "Take me, RanRan... Cum inside of me... as much as you want..." He whispered. Ranmaru grinned like the Cheshire cat and shoved his erection inside of Ai, causing him to kind of shriek in pain. Ranmaru thrusted into him rather violently. Ai was whining. He held onto Ranmaru's shoulders, clawing them. Of course, this caused the silver-headed senpai to groan in pain, but he continued to thrust inside of him otherwise. Ranmaru groaned. "Y-you a-re s-s-so tight, Ai-Ai..." He whispered, panting slightly. A drop of sweat ran down Ranmaru's face, as he was already tired. The blue-haired senpai looked at him and snickered. He leaned in and licked the shell of Ranmaru's ear. "I do not get tired, RanRan." He whispered, rather seductively, but you could still hear the cold, robotic tone in his voice. Ai's licking caused the silver-headed senpai to let a moan slip out of his mouth. He blushed slightly, hearing himself moan. Ai pulled away, after hearing the other man's moan. Ranmaru looked up at Ai. Ai looked at Ranmaru and smiled to him rather warmly. _Oh... How I have longed for his touch.. How I wish I could kiss every spot of his body... I think him leaving then coming back a week later caused my ba'dump to... grow... I am so happy... _Ranmaru snapped his fingers, noticing the tears coming from Ai's blue eyes. "Hey.. Is something wrong?" He put his hands on either side of Ai's face, wiping the tears away. Ai looked at him, smiling. He soon whispered,"I have missed you.. More than anything... My ba'dump wishes to hear your voice... My body wants to feel your touches.. My body wishes for anything.. as long as it is from you... My ba'dump only wants you, RanRan."  
This caused a smile to wipe across Ranmaru's face. "I love you too, Ai-Ai. I will always be here for you, and you know it... I may not be here physically, but I will _always_ be right here." He whispered, his right hand moved away from Ai's face and was put on the blue-haired senpai's chest, where his heart should be. Ai gasped, his face turning red. His hands slowly placed themselves onto Ranmaru's hand. Ranmaru smiled to Ai. "Always." He reassured. Ai nodded madly. Ranmaru slowly leaned in to kiss the blue-haired senpai, who stayed still. He waited until their lips pressed together. Both of their eyes were closed. Ranmaru's tongue aggressively pryed open Ai's mouth, to roam around, as he hadn't roamed the oddly cold cavern for almost a week. His tongue roamed Ai's mouth, moaning with each stroke against the other male's tongue. Each stroke caused even Ai to release a small moan. The moan Ai had released only encouraged Ranmaru to keep going. Ranmaru pinned Ai to the bed and thrust his throbbing erection inside of Ai. Each thrust growing more and more violent. Ai was about to scream, but Ranmaru planted a kiss on his cold lips, to keep them busy while he thrusted into him. Ai grasped the sheets underneath him in tightly clenched fists. Ai's tongue fought Ranmaru's aggressive tongue, in hope to obtain some form of dominance. Of course, this ended in a failure; Ranmaru's tongue remained the victor. The "king of the sex-jungle" panted slightly, "I- I th-ink I-I am f-fixing t-to cum..." He whispered, thrusted into Ai rather savagely. "Fill me... Fill me, RanRan." Ai panted out, not tired, just completely full of lust. Ranmaru smiled to Ai. He made a couple more thrusts before releasing himself into the younger man. Ai moaned loudly, his chest raising and lowering; Ai 's breathing was abnormally heavy. Ranmaru pulled his now 'deflated' erection out of Ai. The senpai looked at him and smiled. He kissed his chest. Ai blushed. "Hey Ai... I have a little news..." Ranmaru whispered.  
This caught Ai's attention. "News? Do tell." He whispered. Ranmaru snickered, laying down next to Ai. "I have to attend an anime convention tomorrow... Want to come with?" Ranmaru asked, looking at Ai. "Are you sure? For what reason do you have to attend an anime convention?" Ai asked, rather confused.  
Ranmaru chuckled and sat up. "I will be doing autographs and perhaps doing a Q+A with the fanbase. It will be fun. Coming?" Ranmaru asked, looking down at Ai, who made a nod. Ranmaru smiled and pecked Ai's lips. Ai returned the peck, but made it a deep kiss. Ranmaru simply took over the kiss. After a little while of tongues fighting for dominance, Ai and Ranmaru fell asleep.

Ai woke up, shockingly, Ranmaru was not in bed, like normal. He looked around to not see Ranmaru. Ai blinked, looking sat up, rubbing his head, moving hair out of his face. There was nobody around the room, just a computer on hibernate, nothing had been touched. As if nothing had been there in the first place. Ai frowned and got out of bed, making his way to the computer, which is normally off until the blue-haired senpai turns it on himself. Ai wiggled the mouse slightly, to find the internet up. It was directions to a hotel. Ai blinked and turned around to see Ranmaru. Ai's skin turned to a near-white color, but then he smiled to Ranmaru. Ranmaru chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Ai. I was just in the shower." He ruffled Ai's hair, making his way in front of the massve computer screen. "What are you looking for?" Ai asked, rubbing his eyes. Ren snickered. "Directions to the Hotel the convention is taking place in, why?" He asked, looking over his shoulders. His fingers were on 'home row', and his wrists placed on the keyboard's edge. "...I was just wondering is all..." Ai looked at the directions. "Why do you need directions when you have a walking GPS coming with you?" Ai looked at Ranmaru, with a smile on his face, his eyes still 'robotic and emotionless'. That question caused a chuckle to escape Ranmaru's hot lips. "I am a visual person..." Ranmaru said, right-clicking on the map from where they were to the location of the Hotel, then printing it. "Also, Ai, we will be there for three days. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday as well. We will be home by Sunday night, just in time for rehearsals ." Ranmaru smiled. Ai looked at Ranmaru. He then replied,"Okay... But I will drive." He was folding clothes that looked 'presentable'. Ranmaru looked at Ai. "No way. I am driving." Ranmaru responded, waiting for all of the pages to print. "The complete drive is five hours, 26 minutes, and 30 seconds. I will drive because you are known to fall asleep extremely quickly." Ai said, sounding all robotic, once more. Ranmaru made a 'tch' noise. "You are only 15 years old, Ai-Ai." Ranmaru said, sitting in the white, rolling, leather chair, crossing his legs. "15 years of age and I still know more than you. I am 'indestructable'. Therefore, if we did get in a wreck, I would survive. Just-" Ai was cut off by his 'convention-partner'. "Oh hell no. There is no way I am ever letting you drive." Ranmaru said simply, standing from his chair and making his way to the printer. He picked up the sheets of paper and folded them once; then a second time. He then came to Ai, to help him pack, perching himself on the balls of his feet. "You might need to pack our preformance outfit... as well as a spare. You never know with fangirls." Ranmaru winked, kissing Ai's cheek. Ai's cheeks flushed with a reddish/pinkish color. Ranmaru snickered. "Let me go get my luggage from my room." Ranmaru said, getting off the balls of his feet and making long strides towards the door. He opened the door and looked at Ai. "Don't forget night-clothes and more. I have already booked the hotel room we will be staying in. We will be staying at-" Ai interrupted him. "The Hampton... In New Orleans, Louisiana... Why exactly there?" Ai asked, rather curious about the 'choice' of place. Ranmaru snickered. "I guess because I want to prove to myself that Louisi-what's-it is not just one big swamp." He chuckled to himself. "It isn't all just one big swamp, Ran-Ran... People live there and do not catch reptiles and fish as a job. There is more of a 'city' background than that of swamps. Their employment rate-" Ai was cut off. "Ai-Ai... We will have fun, okay? I know Louisi-what's-it is not a big swamp... But we need to visit them too.. Not _just _Canada.. New York... San Fransisco... We need to visit more places than just those." Ranmaru smiled. Ai smiled, agreeing to Ranmaru's uncharacteristic statement. "I am still-" Ai began "Nope. I am driving. Meaning, you sit in the passenger's seat. And driver picks the music we listen to and the passenger keeps his trap shut." Ranmaru said. Ai rolled his eyes. "I have an iPod I can listen to instead of the heavy metal stuff that you listen to." Ranmaru snorted and left the room to get his luggage.  
Ai continued to pack his luggage, packing essential things. _Toothbrush...Wallet... Credit Card.. Cellphone... Laptop...Books... Why books? I don't even like books, really... Anyways.. to continue_~ That was when he finished packing his bag. He smiled, rather accomplished with what all he fit in his suitcase. "Wow.. A lot goes into this whenever we get ready for a convention... This'll be good data to receive." He whispered to himself, closing the blue polyester suitcase and zipping the suitcase up. Ranmaru came in the room, leaving his luggage at the door, to keep the door from shutting and locking. "C'mon, slowpoke~ We'll be late if we do not leave now!" Ranmaru said, picking up Ai's luggage. "Did you pack a lot of money? Cons are notorious for expensive things that are absolutely irrisistable." Ranmaru said. Ai chuckled and nodded. "I packed my credit card.. I should be good, unless I need-" AI said, before, once again, being interrupted by Ranmaru. "Ai, bring cash. The Register lines are naturally huge and you are going to want to be in the quicker line, which will be the cash. Credit takes ten times as long... Just trust me." Ranmaru assured. Ai looked unsure, but nodded anyways, grabbing some spare cash that was just laying around. "What time is it?" Ranmaru asked. "Uh... It is perhaps three or four in the morning." Ai replied, semi-robotically. Ranmaru snorted. "I may have gotten two or three hours of sleep then. I got up at 2AM, preparing for this convention. It is really exciting." Ranmaru stated. Ai nodded. "I called them when I woke up and told them you were going to be there too, so you are part of the thing as well." He said, smiling. "Okay~ Now, we need to get our stuff packed in the ar, as we have a long drive ahead of us." Ranmaru said, bringing the luggage to his black Mercedes Benz. Ai followed behind Ranmaru. Ai opened the passenger door of the car, looking inside of it. "Since when did you have this kind of car?" Ai asked, rather curious. Ranmaru looked at him with a 'hm?' and then nodded. "I got the car while I was out-of-town. It is nice, huh? Feels like you are driving on a cloud when set in motion." Ranmaru stated, in slight awe. Ai snorted. "You are acting too much like Kotobuki Reiji today." Hearing this, Ranmaru froze and laughed. "You've got some sort of humor going." Ranmaru said, opening the trunk of the shiny black car. He put the luggage in, including Mikaze's luggage as well. Once everything was in the car, he put his hands on the trunk-cover and pushed it down. It made a clicking sound when it was finally shut. Ranmaru sighed and went over to the driver's side of the car. "American cars are so.. weird." Ranmaru said, getting in. Ai snorted. "They aren't 'weird' they are just not 'natural'. America does EVERYTHING backwards, you know." Mikaze stated, looking out the window. Ranmaru snorted. "Not only are the dates put the wrong way.. They way of driving is fucked up as well as everything else." Ranmaru put the keys into the ignition and turned them, hearing the car purr to life. "Okay. We will stop at a few places first... Like the Gas station... We will get gas aaaand we will get food for the trip. We will stop half-way to get more food, like perhaps an actual breakfast..." Ranmaru said, puting the Mercedes Benz in reverse, then putting his arm on the passenger seat. He looked back, getting ready to back out of the driveway. "Be sure we have everything, Ran-Ran.. We wouldn't want to forget anything." Ai stated, just looking at his reflection in the car window, as it was dark and that was pretty much all one could see. "I made myself a list and checked it twice inside.." Ranmaru said, putting his foot on the gas petal, forcing the car to slowly back out of the driveway. "So... you made a list... and checked it twice... Like Claus Santa does whenever it comes to be Christmas time..." Ai said, grinning at Ranmaru. Ranmaru's car soon made it to the road, where he put the car in drive. He looked at Ai and snorted. "That's really funny, smartass." Ranmaru stopped laughing and then they drove off.

About 3 hours later of driving, they went to a Restaurant. "Where are we?" Ai asked, looking around, not being familliar with his surroundings. "And why am I so sticky?" He asked, rubbing his skin with his cold hands. "Well, kid, it is Louisiana... It is really humid here.. So... I guess you will end up with a bad-hair-day as well, correct?" Ranmaru asked, looking at him, pulling the car into a parking spot, putting the car in the 'Park' setting, then taking the keys out of the ignition. Ai rolled his eyes. "Why are we at McDonald's?" Ai asked, looking at the restaurant with a red top, white bricks and yellow arches on either side of it. "Because they have good breakfast foods here. Maybe not the 'best' but it will keep you going all day." Ranmaru replied, unlocking the car and getting out. Ai looked at the door and got out as well. Both ended up shutting the door at the same time. Ranmaru pressed a button on his keys, making the car lock. "Just remember, act natural.. No... Roboticness." Ranmaru said as they walked up to the restaurant. "I remember everything Ran-Ran.. There is no need to remind me about that." AI said, assuringly, looking at the older man. Ranmaru nodded and opened the door to the Restaurant. It smelt liks biscuits and sausage inside at the moment. Ai walked in, noticing that Ranmaru was holding the door open for him. AI smiled and nodded to Ranmaru, for the rather 'courteous' interaction. Ranmaru winked and followed Ai inside, where they looked at the big menu behind the counter with a woman standing there, taking an order from a customer."That'll me all ma'am." The elderly man that was ordering said. "Okay.. Your total will be $7.50." She said, punching things into the cash-register. The man nodded and got his wallet out of his khaki pants that he should really have had a belt around. The wallet the man had was rather out-dated and the leather was pretty much ruined. He pulled out a 5 dollar bill, two 1 dollar bills. And then two quarters. He handed that to the lady who smiled warmly. SHe put the money into the cash-register and then gave him a receipt. "The number of your order is on that receipt... WHen it is called, just come and get your order." She smiled. "Why thank you." He said, making his way away from the counter. Oddly enough, the restaurant wasn't really full in the morning. There was a group talking in one area and then it was the old man. Including us. Not really a very busy Friday morning. Ranmaru made his way up to the register. "I am going to need 3 orders of the number 5." He stated. Of course, the lady gave Ranmaru the amount and he paid for it, getting the same instructions the old man had recieved. "Why did you just order for me? I probably didn't want that." Ai said, folding his arms. "Two of the chicken-biscuits are for me. I got you one as well. They are amazing." Ranmaru said, practically drooling.  
"Number 5!" A lady at the counter shouted. Ranmaru looked at his receipt. "Nope. We are number 8." Ranmaru stated, stuffing the receipt in his pocket. Ai nodded and watched a little old lady hobble up to the front of the restaurant, taking her stuff and making her way back to a table. Ai smiled. "She's a cute old lady..." AI said, watching her. Ranmaru snorted. "Now you are sounding like Reiji." Ranmaru stated. Ai chuckled. "You are like Camus.. Always judging people, whether aloud or not." Ai said, looking up at the glowing menu, as he waited patiently for the lady or man to call out their number. "Camus doesn't know shit abou fashion." Ranmaru said, folding his arms. "Says the one in sweat pants and a muscle-shirt." Ai said, looking at Ranmaru, a grin wiped across his face. Ranmaru snorted and nodded. "I like to be comfortable when I drive. When we get to New Orleans, we will put our stuff in the room, then of course, get dressed in the required outfit and what-have-you." Ranmaru said. Ai nodded, listening to Ranmaru pretty much schedule out the whole day.  
"Number 8!" A man shouted. Ranmaru snorted. "Talking does make the time pass by." Ranmaru shrugged, making his way to the counter, and taking the bag. He made his way to a Circular table with a ring around the table, like a booth, but more room for seating. He sat the tray on the table and sat down. Ranmaru simply followed him, carrying the drinks that came with the meal. He placed those on the table, underneath napkins, so they do not leave a ring of water. Ranmaru got the three chicken/biscuit hybrids out of the bag and placed one in front of Ai, where he was sitting. Ai smiled and opened the wrapping around it. "It surely smells good." Ai smiled, sniffing the hybrid fast-food merchandise. Ai picked up the hot biscuit in his hands and inhaled the radiating heat. He then took the chicken-biscuit into his mouth, salivating slightly due to the extraordinary taste that he had never tasted before today. He groaned in pleasure, enjoying the food. By the time he finished the biscuit, Ranmaru had scarfed down his in the process. Ai looked surprised. "Wow, Ran-Ran. You eat so fast that it is seemingly unnatural." He said, eyes widening slightly. Ranmaru chuckled. "I was hungry... I could really go for another one, but we need to get moving." Ranmaru said, crumpling up the wrapping that once had the hybrids in it. "Why? We haven't started drinking our drinks yet." He said, rather confused. "People are staring. Dun want fangirls to mob us before we get there, right?" Ranmaru winked. "Of course... But it isn't like we are the weirdest things that have walked into McDonalds." He rolled his eyes. Ranmaru laughed. "I suppose there has been weirder things than cosplayers here. No doubt about it." Ranmaru snorted, taking a straw into hi hand then tapping the end of it on the table, making the wrapping come off. He took the yellow and white striped straw and put it into his drink. He took the drink into his hands and began to drink it. Ai did the same, but was slower than Ranmaru was when it came to drinking the soda. Once finished, the two put all of the 'trash' onto the tray. Ranmaru stood up to go throw it away. He came back and patted Ai's shoulder, telling him that it was time that they should be leaving. AI nodded and followed the other senpai out of the restaurant. Ranmaru unlocked the car, by pressing a button on the weird device on his keychain. He and Ai got in the car at pretty much the same time before it was time to head off again. "Two more hours, Ai-AI." Ranmaru smiled. Ai looked at him and smiled. "Indeed. Then we will be there." Ranmaru nodded, turning on the radio. "It'll be so much fun..." He trailed off, listening to the music that the radio spit out. Ranmaru made a face and shook his head. "American music is shit. Let's pick something from my CD collection~" Ranmaru said, reaching into the car-door's pocket, pulling out a black leather CD case. He unzipped it and looked inside. "Uh... How does our stuff sound for now?" Ai asked. Ranmaru snorted. "Well then. I guess we can do that.." He said, flipping a few pages in the CD carrier. He picked out a CD and put it in the car, turning up the music to pretty much full-blast. Ai was singing to the music pretty much the whole way to New Orleans. Ranmaru, of course, joining in as well.

Once they got to the convention, they made their way up to the second floor, where you were to get your stuff for the room. "Two beds.. and a view, please." Ranmaru said. The lady nodded and punched stuff into her computer. She handed cards to Ranmaru and smiled. "Enjoy your stay at the Hampton." She said with a huge smile wiped aross her face. Ranmaru nodded and went downstairs, going to the elevators. Ai simply followed. There were golden signs near the elevator. They told what floors the elevators go to. "We are in room 1139.. So we are going to be on the eleventh floor. We have to get in the right elevator for that one." Ranmaru chuckled. Ai snickered. "The place is very nice. Camus would like it's elegance." Ai said, looking around. Ranmaru went over to the wall and clicked a button that had an 'up arrow' on it. It glew orange as they waited for the elevator to make it's way back to the ground floor. About a few minutes later, more people had come up to catch the elevator as well, when a light above one turned on. "Oh thank goodness." Ranmaru sighed. It opened and people dressed up in cosplays poured out of it. He made his way in after everybody in there made their way out. Once in, he went to the wall of buttons in the elevator, clicking number 11. He waited for everybody else to pick the numbers and then the door closed. There were probably five other people inside of the elevator with them, dressed up, of course. "Those are nice cosplays." One of them said to Ranmaru and Ai. "Oh, mind you, these are all natural and not cosplays." Ai said. "Oh really? Even cooler!" He said looking back at the elevator door, watching it open and close as they made their way to the eleventh floor. They dragged their luggage out of the elevator and went to the main hallway. He turned to the left and walked down the long hallway, passing up the numbers, but looking at them, to be sure of what number it was. They passed up a vending maching. "Wow... Three dollars for a Soda is ridiulous." Ai said, as they passed it up. "I agree, AI-Ai... I do not know anybody who will buy out of that..." He stated, turning to the right and walking down the hallway. After passing four rooms, they got to their room. Ranmaru took a card out of the fancy little card-holder they received. He put the card in the slot above the doorknob. The light flashed green, when Ranmaru opened the door, looking around. "I like it." He said, walking in. Ai followed him, nodding in agreement. Ranmaru flopped on the bed. The room had a bathroom next to the front door, with all the necessary things like Shampoo, Moisturizing bar... and more things. Outside of the bathroom was carpeted with a nice flora pattern, but nothing too girly. The beds had white sheets and pillows. On the right side of the room was a dresser with a coffee-maker on top and two glasses. In the dresser thing, was a mini-fridge, that was intentionally hidden away. There was a TV right next to the dresser, a nice flatscreen TV. After that there was a desk with a lamp there. The hotel-room definitely had a view. It was a view of in front of the Hotel, which you can see all of the cosplayers coming in with luggage and whatnot. There was a riverwalk sign that was to be lit up at night and a beautiful view of the Mississippi river. There was a weird building there as well named Harrah's. Ai looked out the window, watching all of the cosplayers come in. "This is rather nice and lavish. This isn't your style, Ranmaru." Ai snickered. "I know that much, Ai-Ai." Ranmaru snorted, laying on the bed still. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Ai pulled his laptop out of his bag and put it on the desk. He sat in the leather chair and began to type. Ranmaru watched, as Ai's typing was rather loud and obnoxious. "Can you type any louder, Ai-Ai?" Ranmaru asked. Ai stopped typing and looked back at Ranmaru. "I can sound like a machine-gun if you don't hush. I am simply typing. Give me a minute to stop?" He asked. Ranmaru made a 'tch' noise and nodded. "Okay.. BUT, you have to come cuddle." Ranmaru snickered. "Not before the convention, Ran-Ran.. I want to be able to walk.." Ai said. "Oh yes.. Getting the pass would be a good thing to do. I will go get two passes for us.. Might take a while.. Last con I went to, the line was two fucking hours. I am SO paying in cash here. Credit took forever at the last place." Ranmaru sighed. "It was unfortunate." He said, standing up from the bed and making his way over to the desk, to hug the other senpai from behind. Ai waited, as he had heard the bed shuffle slightly. He felt an embrace a few second afterwards, causing the color of red to flush his face. Ranmaru snorted. "I love you too." He kissed Ai's cheek, as Ai continued to type still. "What exactly are you typing?" Ranmaru asked, rather confused. "Well.. I have a few fanfictions, and I happen to have the best, in my opinion. Because I am amazing in general." AI said, typing. "So egotistical~" Ranmaru whispered, turning Ai's head towards his face and planting a peck on his lips. Ai blushed, but didn't deepen the kiss, as that would be what Ranmaru wanted. But the con was going on just downstairs. There was nothing more they could do, they had to get dressed in the 'uniforms' and make their way to the Q&A center. Ai pulled away and looked into Ranmaru's heterochromatic eyes. "We need to get ready... We need to be down there before the crowd shows up... Then we won't be able to get into our own Question and Answering platform thing..."  
"You have a point." Ranmaru whispered, kissing Ai's cheeck then began to strip right where he stood. Ai watched. _His body... so irrisistable.. I have to... I must... But I can't.. I don't want to seem depserat- oh look at his perfect body... His perfectly carved body... His muscles... Everything about him is perfect..._ Ranmaru snapped his fingers in the blue-haired Senpai's face. "You okay? It's not good to stare, ya know~" Ranmaru said, putting on a brown t-shirt with 'ROCK' written across the front of the shirt in white. He pulled on some black jeans. "That's a good outfit on you." Ai complimented. Ranmaru looked at his lover and chuckled. "I guess so." He smiled. Ai was pretty much already dressed to go downstairs, wearing a white shirt.. tan vest and a white coat. He had his sleeves pushed up. "Hey, Ai-Ai. I have been wondering why those pants make your thighs look so big." snorted Ranmaru. "Ha. Ha." Ai said, standing up. "We need to get going now..." Ai smiled.  
Ranmaru put his arm around his lover and smiled. "Everything's okay.. dun worry..."

**Wow! This chapter is really long! I need to stop there and continue on into the next chapter!^^**  
**Just so you know guys, I totally wrote this when at the anime-convention in New Orleans. Mainly because you had to pay extra for the Internet, if you used it and whatnot. And unfortunately, the people who took me told me 'no internet'. That was good because I got around to writing for once!^^ I got my girlfriend and I a bunch of stuff. I will have to send her stuff to Germany though ****3 No trouble there. I have been needing to send a package to her. o_o...**


End file.
